


Movie Night Meltdown

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Autistic Remus [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Meltdown, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders, Upset Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Remus just wanted the juice, movies, and cuddles Janus promised!Why did it have to go so wrong?
Series: Autistic Remus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Movie Night Meltdown

It had all started off good, Remus was in a fairly good mood, besides being a bit tired, but Janus had promised juice and movies after he met with the other sides for bit, then it would just be the two of them.

Remus rocked himself back and forth impatiently, glaring at the clock in Janus’ room he didn’t know how to read, souring his mood just that much more. 

He’d finally started to drift off, when whatever was going on with the other sides suddenly became louder, causing him to cover his ears in agitation, whining low in his throat.   
His sign to Janus that the noise was too much and he needed to move to a new location.

But Janus didn’t show up to help him move to a new place and the loud noises continued to assault his sensitive ears, causing him to become quickly over-sensitized, smacking his palms against the bed aggressively, then balling up his hands into fists and hitting them against his head as if to make the loud noises stop, but only causing his head to throb worse.

Janus returned a few minutes later, heading towards his room, where Remus would most likely be,

  
  
“Ree?”

He called out softly as he approached his room, incase he’d decided to take a nap, knocking lightly. 

That’s when he heard the low whining, cursing under his breath, and rushing into the room,

“ReeRee...”

Janus softly coaxed, trying to help Remus realize he was in the room now, knowing his next actions could make things worse if he thought a stranger was doing them.

He forcefully held Remus’ arms to his sides, wrapping his own arms around them and his torso in a a squeeze like hug, squeezing with a gentle firmness, just enough to keep him from hurting himself. 

Remus did not approve! Shrieking loudly and struggling against Janus’ hold, who continued to hold tight, blowing cool air against his neck occasionally to remind him he was ok, that he was with someone he trusted, and who knew his routines in situations like this.

Remus didn’t seem to think so at that moment though, containing to try and thrash, whimpering tiredly.

Janus loosened his grip slightly as he noticed Remus’ struggles slowing down, stroking his hair gently, conjuring up his green octopus sippy cup, filled halfway with grape juice, offering it to him as he blinked tiredly up at him.

Remus gently took the sippy cup from Janus in a dazed state, yawning before bringing it to his mouth, beginning to suckle the juice down, and wiggling so he could lay his head on his lap.

Janus smiled warmly, conjuring one of Remus’ green weighted minky blankets from his room, stroking his hair as he turned on the tv, deciding to put on Aristocats. 

A few moments later, Remus was out cold, sippy cup dangling from his mouth slightly, which Janus carefully set on the nightstand, watching as he curled into his blanket more, nuzzling his cheek against his leg, and cooing softly in his sleep.

Janus grinned softly, leaning down to peck his forehead delicately and whisper,

“Sweet dreams, ReeRee...”


End file.
